Meteor
by xMystery-Twilight-Fanx
Summary: This is Renesmee and Jacob's story 7 years after Breaking Dawn. They will have their good and bad times, but always will end up together. What will happen when the Volturi come back for revenge? Find out now! Warning; there will be lemons and limes.
1. Baseball and Gorgeous

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I do however own the plot.

* * *

Meteor

Chapter One: Baseball and Gorgeous.

By: xMystery-Twilight-Fanx

Renesmee's POV:

7 years after Breaking Dawn-

* * *

The warm breeze blew through my hair as I took off speeding through the forest. My long, lean legs moved at an incredible speed as I dodged and wove through the trees. The twigs tickled my arms as I passed them. For a normal person this would have stung and bled, but I'm far from normal. I'm a half breed; half human, and half vampire. My parents, Edward and Bella Cullen, are both Vampires. My mom wasn't always a Vampire though, she was a human until the final moment of pregnancy with me when my father had to inject his venom into her heart to save her. I had almost killed her. She knew that there was a possibility that she could have died if she had me, but was too stubborn to get rid of me. She had told me many times that as soon as she felt her first nudge while I was inside her, she had to protect me. I am grateful to her, but I also can understand why no one wanted to take the chance of me being born. As soon as I was born though, they all fell in love with me.

I finally seen the break in the trees that I was searching for. I slowed down to a brisk walk, and came through the final bit of forest. My overly large family was waiting for me in the shade. Aunt Alice ran over to me, and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist."Are you ready? The thunder should arrive any moment now," She exclaimed happily. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to figure out when we could start our baseball game. I smiled at her, as her light golden eyes opened. "Two minutes," She announced to everyone, as she skipped back over to Jasper. I sighed as I made my way over to Jake. He smiled at me and gave me a big hug when I reached his side. "Are you excited?" He whispered, his bright white teeth gleamed against his lovely russet skin. His warm, woodsy breath tickled my cheek. I smiled back up at him, and nodded my head. "Have they decided the teams yet?" I asked him. He nodded his head, "Alice, Carlisle, Bella, Emmett, and me are out field. Edward, you, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme are in field."

Right after he finished, Alice announced that it was time, and the first loud clap of thunder was heard. I ran into the in field and stood beside my dad. He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I pressed my hand to his cheek, and let him know that I love him. His smile brightened, "I love you too, Ness."

Jasper was the first up to bat. He stood by the home plate and swung back and forth quickly, trying to intimidate Alice. She let out a high squeal of laughter and brought her body in for a fast pitch. The ball flew from her hand at an incredible speed, but Jasper swung the bat just as quickly and 'crack' the ball was lifted high into the air and carried across the clearing and towards the forest. Jasper took off running for first base, and Emmett took off running for the ball. We all cheered them on, and as Jasper started for second base, Emmett came running back into the clearing. Emmett flicked his wrist and the ball soared toward Carlisle, who was standing beside second base. We all held our breaths as we watched the ball and Jasper descend closer towards the base. Jasper angled his body for a slide, and he quickly slid into second base. His foot just touched the base as Carlisle caught the ball and lowered his foot. "Safe," Esme cheered loudly. We all whooped and hollered in congratulations. "Pfft, he so cheated," Uncle Emmett announced with a pout on his face. We all laughed and I made my way to bat.

I smiled my innocent smile at Alice, hoping that she would take it easy on me. She giggled and shook her head, while she got ready to pitch. I quickly looked over at Jake, who was smirking evilly at me. I gave him a warning look and got ready for my pitch. The ball sped quickly towards me, and I quickly brought the bat back and swung. The bat collided with the ball loudly, and my arms felt the vibration. I took of running towards first base, watching as the ball went directly to Jake. Jasper took off for third base as Jake jumped quickly into the air, attempting to catch the ball. His gorgeous face crumpled in concentration as the ball slowly fell downward into his hand. I skidded to a stop at first base and silently prayed that he'd drop the ball. Jasper also stopped at third, and everyone's eyes were on Jake and the ball. The ball hit the tips of his fingers and descended down towards the ground, but Jake quickly lifted his other hand and swiped the ball into his hand. I groaned loudly and when Jacob landed back onto the ground he started whooping. I glared at him, and made my way back to the infield. My dad and Esme quickly gave me a hug and told me that we would get them back.

It was now 7-6 for Jake's team and my dad was the last up to bat. He hit the ball and it soared into the forest. I mentally yelled at him to make a home run, and his already fast speed increased as he made his way past second base. Rose was in front of him, at third, and running quickly. Rose and Edward made it in to home before Bella and Emmett even got back to the clearing with the ball. "Woot! Great hit dad!"I yelled as I ran and jumped into his arms. He laughed and spun me around like I weighed nothing. I was 7 now, but looked at least 18, and really, I wasn't very light but everything is light to vampires.

After he put me down, I looked over at the losing team and stuck my tongue out at them. "Real mature Nessie,"Jake laughed. He tried to look disapprovingly at me, but the smile on his face showed that he was just kidding. I laughed and ran around the field, doing a victory dance. My family laughed and smiled as they watched me but as I looked at Jake, his face was truly glowing. His hair was cut short, and spiked in the front. His dark eyes were glowing, and almost looked brighter. He truly was the most gorgeous man that I had ever seen. I looked past his glowing, beautiful face to his gorgeous muscular arms and chest. The muscles in his arms were very defined, but not overly so. They were perfect. Then my eyes roamed to his chest..damn. He has 6 very muscular abs, and it was long, and lean. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the thought of him. My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and I looked over to see my father looking like he was going to explode into rage. My face turned beat red, in embarrassment as I looked shyly back at Jacob. Jake looked confused, but it looked like something clicked in his head and he smiled and chuckled. My dad glared at him, and then charged off into the forest to his and mom's house. "Sorry dad," I mentally yelled to him. Jake walked slowly towards me, and stopped when he was right in front of me.

"Wanna go hunting?". I nodded and we took off into the forest.

* * *

Sorry if it was slow. This is my first story and I hope I did alright.

Review please. :)


	2. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I do however own the plot.

* * *

Meteor

Chapter Two: Heartbreak.

By: xMystery-Twilight-Fanx

Renesmee's POV:

* * *

We stopped in the forest so that Jake could change into his wolf form. I watched as he walked behind a tree, and then turned my head away to give him privacy. I sat on a large, smooth rock and waited until I felt the shaking of the ground to tell me that Jake changed. I looked back towards the tree that Jacob went behind and seen a big, russet wolf walking back towards me. I stood up and smiled at Jake as he stood in front of me. Jake stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, making me laugh. I reached my hand out absent mindlessly and stroked my fingers through his rough, wispy hair. His dark, beautiful eyes closed, and a loud purring sound built up in his throat. I smiled, as I continued to take the knots out of his hair. When I finished, I pulled my hand away and quickly kissed Jake's wolfy cheek.

"Ready to hunt, wolf boy?" I said, my voice hoarse from being so close to Jacob. He nodded his head, and took off running deeper into the forest. I ran after him. Having inherited my father's speed and strength, I was able to catch up to Jake quickly and easily passed him. He huffed as I leaped ahead of him. I giggled as I looked back at his annoyed look. We ran until we caught the scent of a herd of deer. I put my hand against Jake's cheek, and showed him an image of me catching the biggest deer. He shook his head, and crouched into a attack position. I smiled and crouched too, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. The four deer were oblivious to us watching them. They stood closely together, chewing on some green grass. I shoved Jake, telling him it was time, and as if on cue we both jumped into the clearing. The deer frantically looked around, but it was too late for them. I grabbed onto one and slowly sucked her dry. Her wild eyes began to close, and I finally finished drinking until there was nothing left.

I looked over at Jacob, to see him watching me. There was a deer carcass beside him, and blood on his muzzle. I self consciously wiped the blood from my lips, and walked over to Jake. I wiped the blood off of his muzzle, and put my hand on his cheek to tell him to go change back to his human form. He nodded, and trotted behind a bush.

I knew that Jake would probably want to talk about why my dad got angry in the clearing, and I truly wasn't sure if I was capable of telling him. I love Jacob, and it no longer is a brotherly kind of love. I am in love with him but im terrified of being rejected by him. For the last three weeks I have been seeing Jacob as the gorgeous man that he really is, and have tried to keep it to

myself. Of course my dad and mom knew now, and I know that it upsets my father but I just cant seem to control my thoughts when im close to Jake.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jake asked, his hands rested on his hips. I shook my head, and turned back towards the forest.

"What's wrong Nes?" He questioned as he walked towards me. I decided to lie, even though Jacob would see right through it.

"Nothings wrong, im fine," I lied, putting a fake smile on my face. He looked down at me worriedly, "You know you can tell me anything right?".

"Yeah, I know that," I nodded, and shifted my feet back and forth. Jacob grabbed my hands gently, sending a weird, electrical feelings to my lower stomach. I huffed in a deep breathe and closed my eyes. I had to tell him, and now was as good as ever. I opened my eyes again, and looked directly into Jake's.

"Okay, um.. I don't know how to say this because I've never felt this way, or told another guy this before," I began. Jake's eyes began to grow big, and his hands felt like they were shaking around mine. I closed my eyes and showed him how I felt when he was near me and how I felt when he touched me. I showed him how he looked in my eyes today at the baseball game, and why my father stormed off. I showed him how much I loved him. I breathed in another deep breathe, opened my eyes and continued, "Jake, I love you..but not in the big brother kind of way. I guess what im trying to say is that im in love with you".

Jacob's hands fell from mine, and it felt like a part of my heart ripped out. I looked down to the ground, and took a step from him. I knew that I shouldn't have told him and when he mumbled that next four words, I took off running home with tears falling from my eyes. How could I have been so dumb? Why did I have to ruin everything that we had built in the last eight years?

"_This can't be happening..."_ Those words kept ringing through my head, as though they were pounded into my brain. My legs felt tired, which was strange because never before had I became tired while running. When I reached the small cottage that my parents and I shared, I stormed in and ran past my father who was watching me with a worried expression. I slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it and then jumped onto my bed and covered my face with my pillow. I cried, until the tears just stopped coming. My pillow was soaked, and my eyes hurt, and I never wanted to leave my bed. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep until I heard the front door slam, and people yelling. I crept to my door, and listened to see what was going on.

"What the hell did you do to her?" My father growled. I heard shuffling, and someone breathing heavily.

"I made a mistake, I said the wrong thing, Edward just let me talk to her," The heavenly voice of Jacob drifted to my ears. I sucked in a gulp of air, and quickly jumped back onto my bed and childishly plugged my ears to not hear them talking. Finally, I let my eyes drift closed, and let sleep overtake me.

_I was running through a forest that I didn't recognize, for something I wasn't sure of. My already fast heart beat was beating even faster. I had tears running from my eyes, and it was starting to blur my seeing. The air felt cold, almost as cold as my heart felt. Then the wind shifted and I smelt Jake and ...I growled loudly and ran faster towards Jacob. I ran into a meadow that I'd never seen before, and there in the middle was Jacob. My Jacob. He was dressed in a tux, and was holding a boutique of red roses. He looked stunning, and his face was glowing. I made my way towards him, and then his smile faltered. He stiffened and ran from me. I ran after him, screaming for him but he never turned around. I heard Jake scream, and ran faster. There in front of me was Jane, Aro, and Marcus. They were attacking Jacob. I tried to get closer to help him, but an invisible force was holding me back. I fought, and cried as I watched them tear Jake apart. The Volturi finished Jacob off and then vanished. I ran to his mangled body, and cried into his chest._

_"Jacob Please, don't leave me!" I screamed. There was blood everywhere, and the whole forest was silent, apart from my scream. I yelled his name over and over again as everything around me faded. "Jake, Jake, Jake" _

I woke to my mom shaking me. "Renesmee, are you okay?" She asked, worriedly. I sobbed, and let her pull me into a cold embrace. My body was shaking with every sob that ragged out of my mouth and I felt like I was being swallowed and pushed down into a darkness that just wouldn't go away. My mom whispered calming words into my ear and rubbed my back with a cold hand. I began to calm down and the blackness faded. I looked towards my broken door to see Jasper and the rest of my vampire family standing there with a worried expression.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Aunt Rosalie asked me, moving towards my bed. I sighed and quickly made a decision to tell them everything but really all I was able to get out was, "Jacob doesn't want me".

"Oh hunni, that cant be true. Jacob loves you," Bella exclaimed as she moved to be standing near my dad, Edward. I wanted to yell, and fuss but knew that wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Not the kind of love that I feel for him though," I mumbled but knew that they would all hear me anyways. Rosalie looked angry. If her face could become beat red, then it definitely would have been.

"I'm going to kill that mutt!" She yelled as she stormed out of my bedroom. Emmett laughed and ran after her, most likely going to make sure Jacob stayed in one piece. The rest of us were silent, until we heard an audible 'ow' coming from the forest behind the cottage. A few of them giggled, but all I could think was that Jacob was still outside. I didn't want to talk to him, and I would stay where I was until he was gone. My dad came and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Renesmee, you have to talk to him sometime. I'm not going to interfere, but I think it was a misunderstanding". I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him.

"_I hope your right daddy,"_.

* * *

Review please.


	3. Now and Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I do however own the plot.

* * *

Meteor

Chapter Three: Now and Forever

By: xMystery-Twilight-Fanx

Renesmee's POV:

* * *

8 days, 7 hours, 52 minutes, and 20 seconds. That is the exact time since I've seen Jacob, or left the cottage, but really, who's counting? I am starting to get better, or at least that is what I keep telling myself. My parents have both tried to get me out of the house and have tried to cheer me up but I just cant seem to smile anymore because I no longer have my sun to brighten up my day. Jacob left two days ago, after Emmett literally chased him off with a broom. It was Rosalie's idea obviously. She ran into our home early one morning, grabbed the broom and chanted, "Were off to scare a stray mutt back where he belongs". I didn't know what she was talking about, until I heard Rosalie's continuous laughter, and Emmett yelling, "Get lost werewolf, give Nes her space". And then a whack. I ended up mentally yelling to my dad to help Jacob out, and he sent him home. I now was lying in my bed, looking through a magazine. I had my headphones in my ears, and my favorite song "Don't go, by the Latency" was blasting through. I began to sing along.

_Six o'clock on a Friday night_

_Tell myself that it's alright_

_But it's not enough, it's not enough_

_I'm gonna light up the town tonight_

_So I can try, to say goodbye_

_But it's not enough, it's not enough_

_Well I want you to know that_

_You're all that I wanted, now_

_Well I'm begging you, please_

_Don't go (don't go)_

_I could say that I don't miss you but_

_My heart knows (heart knows)_

_That you're the one for me (you're the one for me)_

_I never thought you would follow through_

_I never thought I would say this to you_

_Come home, 'cause I miss you_

_By the phone on a Friday night_

_Tell myself you're on the line_

_But it's not enough (not enough),_

_It's not enough_

_I need to find something else inside_

_So I can try, to make this right_

_'Cause I've got enough (got enough),_

_I've got enough_

_And I want you to know that_

_You're all that I wanted, now_

_Well I'm begging you, please_

_Don't go (don't go)_

_I could say that I don't miss you but_

_My heart knows (heart knows)_

_That you're the one for me (you're the one for me)_

_I never thought you would follow through_

_I never thought I would say this to you_

_Never thought I would fight for you_

_But you're the one for me (you're the one for me)_

_Don't go, I could say that I don't miss you_

_But my heart knows_

_That you're the one for me_

_Don't go (don't go)_

_I could say that I don't miss you but_

_My heart knows (heart knows)_

_That you're the one for me (you're the one for me)_

_I never thought you would follow through (follow through)_

_I never thought I would say this to you_

_Never thought I would fight for you (fight for you)_

_But you're the one for me_

_Don't go (don't go)_

_I could say that I don't miss you but_

_My heart knows (heart knows)_

_That you're the one for me (you're the one for me)_

_I never thought you would follow through (follow through)_

_I never thought I would say this to you_

_Come home, 'cause I miss you_

A tear fell from my eye as the song ended. I wiped it away and threw my magazine onto my bedside table. I sat up, and got out of my bed to get dressed and showered. I quickly grabbed a pair of jean shorts, a blue baby doll shirt, and undergarments. I walked out of my room and to the small, elegant bathroom across the hall. I removed my sweats and tank top, and turned on the shower. I waited until it was steamy hot and got in. I slowly lathered my vanilla shampoo into my hair, and rinsed it. I added a little conditioner, and also rinsed it from my hair. Then, I washed my body with vanilla scented body wash, and rinsed it off of me. I stood in the hot water for a while longer, and then turned the water off and wrapped my robe around me. I opened the pantry and grabbed a medium sized towel, and wrapped my hair in it. I quickly dried my body off and put my bra and panties on, followed by my shorts and shirt. When I was all dried off, I took the towel off my head and decided to just let it dry naturally. I brushed my teeth, and applied some lip gloss to my lips. I threw my towel into the hamper beside the sink and walked back to my room to find my blue flip-flops.

I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I opened my door. There, sitting on my bed, was Jacob. He looked up at me, his eyes sad. I looked away from him and walked to my closet to find my sandles.

"Nessie, i'm so sorry! I said the wrong thing, and now you think that I don't love you

but-," I turned around, tears dripping from my eyes.

"Cut the crap Jacob! I'm hurting enough already, don't you think that is enough?" I cried, my voice low. He shuffled his feet nervously and looked me dead in the eye, "I need to explain. Can you please let me do that without interrupting me?".

I sighed but nodded to tell him to go ahead. "Nes, you know how I told you about imprinting?". I nodded again, "Like Sam and Emily,". I was scared. Had Jacob imprinted on another women? Is that why he could never love me?

"Yeah, like Sam and Emily. Well, Nes, I have something to tell you, but before I do I have to explain some stuff to you,". He shuffled around and then sat on the corner of my bed. He patted his large hand onto the comforter, telling me to sit beside him. I slowly walked over and sat next to him. He grabbed my small hand into his large, warm hand and drew small circles on it with his thumb.

"Okay, well, you see, when I was younger and before you were born...I sorta fell in love with your mom," he admitted calmly, and looked away from my eyes. Did he just say what I think he did? I yanked my hand from his and got up off of the bed.

"Your kidding, right? You gotta be kidding me! My mother?" I was pissed, beyond pissed. That is just wrong! They are like brother and sister!

"Nes, that was a long time ago and there is a reason for it," He exclaimed as he ran a shaky hand through his short, black hair. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to explain.

"Well, your mom never felt anything for me. Even after your dad left her, it was always about him. After they got married, and came home, well, I believed that your mom was changed into a vampire because Charlie called and told us she was deathly ill," He drew in a shaky breath, and continued, "I tried to get Sam to send the pack over to the Cullen's to destroy them but Sam wouldn't because there was no proof. I ended up going to try to kill them myself but when I got there, everything changed. I found out Bella was pregnant, with you and Nes I hated you,". I felt like my heart was being ripped out. He hated me? Why, I wasn't even born yet!

"I hated you, because you were killing her," he said sadly. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes, and Jake quickly jumped from the bed and wiped them off my cheeks with his thumbs.

"After I left the house, I ran back to Sam and told him about what I saw and he wanted to attack. So I left the pack, because they were going to kill Bella. I hated you, until the first time I saw you, Nessie," He told me, keeping his warm hands around my face. His body was close to mine, and I could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Why did you stop hating me?" I whispered. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he had to say. He smiled brightly, "As soon as I layed eyes on you, my whole world shifted and you were the only thing holding me down. You are the only thing that I exist for. Nes, I imprinted on you,". My heart felt like it was pounding in my chest. I had a huge urge to wrap my arms around him and kiss him but I still needed some answers.

"You imprinted on me? Wow, oh wow.. Before I kiss the hell out of you, I still need some answers Jake," I smiled brightly at him. He nodded and brought himself closer to me. His body was right against my own. I felt my desire for him increase, and I really wanted to jump him now and there.

"What else do you need to know?" He whispered huskily into my ear. Mm, he sounds so sexy. I had to close my eyes to keep myself in control.

"How does any of that explain your love for my mom?" I asked slowly, as I moved from his reach so I could look into his eyes.

"Nes, you were apart of her. The reason why I thought I loved her was because you were apart of her. Trust me Nes, as soon as you were out of your mom, I only felt friendship for her," He replied, looking me dead in the eye. I nodded and he moved back over to me.

"I have one more question," I told him before he got too close. He nodded. "Why did you act so badly when I told you I loved you?". I needed to know the truth, before we became a couple.

"Nessie, if you would have stayed a minute longer in the clearing, you would have heard me say, _I can't believe this is happening...finally._" He said simply. "I was shocked, and didn't know what to say, but I was happy as hell,".

I smiled, "I guess it was a mix up for the both of us then,". Jacob then moved closer to me, and I finally let him. He smiled down on me, and lifted my chin up with his thumb. I looked into his eyes, and he looked down into mine. He moved his head down to mine and finally his lips touched my own. My eyes fluttered themselves shut, and I moved my arms around his neck. Jake's arms went around my waist and he began rubbing one of his hands over the small of my back. Our lips moved readily with one another, and the feeling of his warm lips on mine sent electricity bolts through my body. Jacob was the first to pull away to catch his breath. I laid my head against his muscular chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist. His strong arms encircled my tiny body. We stood in each others arms, content for the time being.

"I love you Jake," I whispered to him. He rubbed a hand up my back, "I love you too Nes. Now and Forever".


End file.
